Cradling Angel
by Night Dragon1
Summary: Trowa has gotten back his memory and try to go back to Quatre. Though is Quatre is going to take him back, even with the guilt weighed in his heart? (3x4 YAOI! Sequel to Angel's Tears)


Cradling Angel  
By: Night Dragon  


  
  
The fight is over and everything seems to be clear to me now. My memories all seem to be here, and yet something else is still nagging at me. A sort of pain is in my chest that hurts like hell but I push them down into me, not wanting to even bother with them.  
  
From everyone's look, they seem rather relieved that I gained back my memories. Even Heero, which is hard to tell because he has a face of stone. Duo went back to being talkative and gave me hugs, saying that he was glad I was back to normal-well, back to person I was before the other attack at least. Wufei gave me a nod, a sign that he was grateful I was back.   
  
I looked about the room that day, wanting to see a certain person. Quatre had just arrived and instantly I felt myself fall for him once more. As much as I treasured those memories, reality was so much more beautiful. I pulled him into a hug holding him. Just the hug alone felt odd. I looked at him, noticing the exhaustion within his face. Something was wrong. Quatre just smiled brightly up at me, hugging me tightly for a moment before pulling away from me. A flicker of emotion was among his eyes.  
  
"Quatre!" I said. Quatre turned away from my gaze and looked over toward Rashid.   
"I'll be there." He said, then looked at me, "Please excuse me," as he left . I stood there confused as ever.   
  
I hadn't seen him the entire day. I wandered about the mansion looking in the rooms.   
"Hey, Trowa." I turned to see Duo standing behind me, looking a bit distraught.   
"Are you okay?" I asked. Duo looked a bit startle but shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm all right. I was just wondering, were you looking for Q-man?"   
I nodded.   
"Well, I heard him playing his violin in his room, check there."   
"Arigato Duo." I said. Duo grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.  
"Trowa, whatever Quatre says, It isn't true," Duo said before letting go of me and then leaving. I watched him go before making my way to Quatre's room.   
  
Duo was right, Quatre was playing his violin. A sad ballad played through the doors, which could tear at even the coldest of hearts. I turned the knob and pushed the door open carefully, stepping inside silently. As I suspected, Quatre's eyes were closed, concentrating on the sheet of music sitting at the corner of his bed.   
  
I watched silently, wondering what could have brought so much pain to my angel.   
  
Quatre brought the sad melody to an end and opened his eyes wide, just realizing I was standing there. "Trowa, I didn't know you were here!" Quatre said looking away from me.   
"Quatre... is anything wrong?" Quatre hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.  
"No, nothing is wrong... Everything is perfect..." he spoke with a slight coldness in his voice.   
"Quatre..." I placed a hand on his shoulder, and saw him wince, moving away from me.   
"Trowa..." His voice was trying to gain strength but was shattering, "Trowa... I have something to say." Quatre turned and looked at me. My eyes widened by the amount of pain that was written all over his face.   
"I don't love you."   
  
No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no....  
I'm just hearing things, and I didn't just hear him say that.   
"What?" my voice was faint.   
"I don't love you, Trowa." His voice was stronger, but still carried the crying plead.   
"Quatre," I placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were blazing with pain and rage.  
"Trowa, I don't love you! I don't want to see you hurt anymore! I don't want you to die...." his body shuddered with the tension of the words and the pain. A tear made a trail down his cheek.  
  
I brushed it away gently and lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes, as he looked into mine.  
"Quatre, it wasn't your fault-"  
"Yes it is! I almost killed you! I made you lose you memories-"  
"But it was the memory of meeting you that brought them back." Quatre closed his mouth, stunned.  
"Quatre, I cherish every memory I share with you. You destroyed my nightmare and brought me to a place where I've been dreaming to be. Quatre, my angel." I touched his cheek, leaning down. "You are my dream. No matter what happens, I will always love you. The thought of you leaving me is more painful than anything hell can do to me. Quatre.. please..."   
  
Quatre's arms circled my neck, holding me tightly against him, crying softly. My arms went around his waist, as I kissed him on the cheek. I moved so I could see his face, pressing my forehead against his and closing my eyes briefly before opening them.  
  
"I love you, my sweet angel." I whispered.  
"I love you too, Trowa." I heard him say faintly before my lips met his.   
  
The end  



End file.
